


The Truth.

by SugarPoppTotts2903



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Spells & Enchantments, True Love, United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPoppTotts2903/pseuds/SugarPoppTotts2903
Summary: The truth may sometimes hurt but it will never lie. For that of course is a lie. Jay and Carlos realise their feelings for each other. One of them denies it, the other keeps his feelings in the shadows. Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, the true friends try to help them get together on their own accord. Yet some people just aren't accepting and try to intervene.





	1. Incorrect

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be as good as I want it to be, but I hope it's to your liking. Also, wish me luck, its my first time trying to write as well as write a fanfic owo. Lol.

After winning another match, the teams went to get changed. Jay stared down Carlos' body violently with lust only to be surprised when Carlos glanced back and smiled. Knowing his limits, Jay turned the other way and got dressed in silence in bright red, frowning, murmuring,

_"Why, why can't I just calm down around the pup anymore? I just... he just... seems so, beautiful. Surely I'm losing it. I can't feel that way. It's not right, he's my pup, my brain, my best friend. I can't lose that, he doesn't feel the same way, I know it. He couldn't, he deserves someone better. No, that's not right. I don't love him. How could I of all people like the sheepish pup? A new girl will probably set my mind straight. Quite literally."_

A poke on his shoulder snapped Jay out of his trance.

 _"Hey, you alright? Evie, Mal, and I are going to have a picnic later, you wanna join? I mean, I know it's not y-your kind of thing but. I want you to c-come. Is that ok?"_ Carlos stammered as his sentences passed on, his voice fading gradually as his cheeks went a tomato hue of red.

 _"No, sorry. I have something that just came up. Is that cool?"_ Jay queried.

 _"_ _Like ice."_ Carlos replied with a disheartened smile plastered all over his face. It was a miracle how they didn't notice each other's feelings. Especially as they were like two open books, ready to be noticed by the other author. As Carlos trudged fragilely out of the room, Jay growled and thought,

_I'm mad, maybe even crazy. Time to go get a girl for tonight. If I see pup again tonight, I might just loose it, one way or another._

He left the room growling, thinking that his solution would work, certain that this was for the best.


	2. Unknowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets caught up with Audrey again and Evie and the others are not happy about it, especially not Mal or Carlos. Chad is upset, and the gang is just swept along with a swarm of unwanted emotions. Why does Jay deny his feelings, and why can't Carlos express them well? What will this all lead up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. :).

Mal charged like a bull to its flag, and bumped into the "man" she was looking for, herself, Jay.

_"Hey? What's with you SUDDENLY having PLANS. A jock too dedicated to his buds turns them down all for something like nothing? Something's fishy. What's so important that you're missing out on a brunch that I actually put EFFORT into. NO SPELLS!"_ She claimed as she chucked her arms and hands into the air. Only trying to prove that she wasn't lying.

_"Yeah, sorry. I'm just realising that im going slightly twisted in the head again. Need to find a way to get myself back on track, sorry for WASTING all of your EFFORT. Ask me next time and I promise you that I won't miss it"_ he chuckled bumping his fist into her upper arm.

_"Fine, but tell me, is it Chad? I know how he's grumpy that Audrey broke up with him again. Those two are on and off like a broken lightbulb, I swear to god!"_ Mal exclaimed rolling her eyes, as if they couldn't bulge any rounder than a globe.

_Chad. I think I found my new girl._ Jay thought, knowing how easy it would be to grab the vixen and woo her like none other.

_"Got to go! Byee!"_ Jay echoed, sprinting down the hall way.

_"What's that all about; I'm sure it's just Chad being the total royal d*ckhead he truly is. Oh well."_ sighed Mal as she impatiently thought about how Ben would like her PB&J sandwiches that she made all just for him. :)


	3. Doubtful pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay, still reckless and confused, recklessly charms the vixen. But this time instead of marvelling Jay's muscles, Audrey gets a slight suspicion, that something's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. :( I'm nearly at the end of exam season :"(. Honestly I just hate science to the core with a passion... Lol... Wish me luck.. hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed.

 Walking away from Mal, Jay seemed to feel the best he had in a while. Fretting so much over his subconsciously beloved Carlos, he felt a lot smarter that he had found a  _'solution'_ to his  _'problem'_. Indeed, gliding across the corridor Jay set out to seek his target. Little miss princess Audrey.

Known to all about how she switched from one boy to other like a flicker from a bulb, it would be no surprise to see her with a new man. Or at least again. For Jay. The many flings caused pain to Carlo's fragile heart. But it was only able to fill Jay's longing emptiness. Either way, none of that mattered to Audrey as long as she had her man. A pawn in her palm. Ready to do all her commands and errands for nothing. A true poison to her angelic, petite, little face.

On that note, being the toxic person she was, of course she popped up up out of no where like a true villainess. 

_"Heyy Jay, Chad and I are kinda.. well.. Ya' know? Ummm... My place after lights out if you're up to it. I mean I know you have the balls ;)"_ she cackled while trying to force a midway wink.

_"?!"_

_"Just hold me already!"_ Audrey ordered, maintaining her perfect balance while skipping off with her minions trailing behind.

Not gonna lie, Jay found it stupidly funny. Or at least interesting at the very minimum. Well. She would do at least.


	4. Doubtful pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next day :)

_"Damn, I'm looking fine this morning! Perfect to start operation: Not a rainbow"_ boasted Jay, smirking at the mirror with his gleaming teeth and dashing looks, staring right back at him.

_"JAY! OMG! Lend me your acne cream NOW! I haven't had a breakout since..... I don't know... FOREVER AFTER??,"_ Evi _e_  burst into the room screaming, almost in tears.  _"Oh god! I'm too afraid to ask my mirror. I need to sort myself out before it tells me that I'm the ugliest in the land!"_ in shock of her own words, her being the drama queen feel onto Jay's bed as if to faint. Proving how desperate she was.

With all the commotion going on, it was no surprise that Carlos arose from the dead. Good news for Jay, he was shirtless wearing baggy PJ bottoms that barely hung into his boxers. Showing his skinny frame. Hiding a flush, he told Carlos, explaining briefly so he could quickly fetch his unknown beloved a shirt. 


	5. Inexperienced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been posting a lot but now that its the holidays I promise I will be posting chapters more often :)

_"Don't worry darling. Like honey, I can't even see a single imperfection on your face let alone your body."_ Carlos explained. Using girl code to calm Evie down. 

_"Yeah. I can't even see a single spot on your face in the first place anyway."_ Jay chipped in. Both if the boys making Evie beam once again.

_"Heyyyyy! Is councilling over? And hey Eves, Keep those porcelain teeth showing for Doug to see later. It's first period in like 10 mins. Hurry up already."_ Mal grinned leaning against the door with her king holding her from behind.

_"Sure thing!"_ Jay and Evie chanted.

_"I'll catch up!"_ Carlos announced taking off his tee that he put on only minutes ago along with his PJ bottoms.

_"Yeah, we better go."_ Jay murmured to himself softly.


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be updating more frequently for the next few weeks, fingers crossed. In a few days I will be away in the countryside in France, with very little signal I must hint at. So apologies but I will try my hardest. Thank you for reading this far. I would once again like to apologise for my bad writing skills because I obviously don't have any talent. I just want to get my ideas down :).

Jay stumbled across the room, ushering Evie out. Obvious to all except him and his little pup, that he was blushing hard. Hard, for Mr De Vil.

~~_//author's note; you could put that in any context, it should fit ;)). lol, sorry.//_ ~~

~~~~With a rosy face Jay, pointed out to Evie,

" _It's too hot for summer_.", " _Is this normal?_ " He questioned himself.

" _Obviously!_ ", Evie muttered, " _for you at least_." herself-giggling on the inside. With Mal understanding the joke, Ben stood by the jock, clueless, with the same expression as a deer looking at headlights. Jay, with a similar expression. Talking like normal, they reach class and realise that Carlos still hasn't caught up. 

_Well surely it doesn't take that long to get changed and catch up. Especially for Mr Goody Two Shoes who wouldn't dream of getting into trouble anymore._

Everyone thought simultaneously. Soon the bell rang and class began with everyone BUT Carlos sat down. Halfway through class Carlos burst in shouting:

" _Sorry I'm late, something came up!! I just don't know what happened. And I was there???..."_ Carlos stumbled to his chair, so unaware of what had happened. 

" _Carlos my dear, since this is your first late ever, I will let you off with just a warning. Don't let it happen again, you understand me?_ " Fairy Godmother queried.

" _Yes ma'am, sorry_."

" _That's quite alright, now let's continue_." Fairy Godmother smiled at the seemingly apologetic Carlos.

Jay hollowed lowly, " _Explain at break_.", obviously concerned for why the top student would be late.

" _Ok; I will_." Carlos replied.


	7. An Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is suspicious, and Carlos is acting starting to act a little strange. What could've happened that caused our dear little pup to act this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! FVDHEWDHBEIWODBWO EXAMS ARE KILLING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL FOR 2 MORE YEARRSSSSSS!!!!! TWT TWT TWT TWT TWTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!

Speed walking through the corridor, just so he didn't break the rule of no running indoors, Carlos stumbled. "Unexpectedly" he stumbled and bumped into the one and only, AUDREY. Not Audrey Hepburn, sadly, but little miss princess who thinks she rules the world and is no.1 at everything including: steal yo man...

 _"EXCUSE ME??!!"_ Audrey scoffed, impatient for an apology,

_"Well, well. if it isn't Mr DeVil..."_

she muttered, judging Carlos looking at him with tints in her eyes that could only be seen at the angle she always held her head upon. Down...

~~ ~~ ~~_//author's note; stahp looking down on someone who is obviously superior to you!!! You nasty lil' poop head.//_ ~~

_"If I didn't know any better I would say that you overslept with that scruffy hair of yours. Ha, being ugly is the only thing that you truly excel at!"_

Audrey giggled.

_Well at least I know that you were busy off shagging Chad 'cause why else would you be in the boy's dorm in the morning with the same clothes as yesterday. POOHEY you smell like wh*re._

Carlos retaliated. Inside his head...

_"Yes, I'm sorry... Have a good day... I guess..."_

He replied. Walking away paying extra attention as to where he was going, thinking that if he ignored her, things could only get better. Not realising that the royal was after his one and only beloved.

~~_//author's note; why are you soo denseeeeeeeeee????????//_ ~~

 

 


End file.
